goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bounty Hunter Base
Giving Hank Some Work Lau the G: '*Arrives with Hank* Well Hank, I can find the perfect people to fit this into your schedule. Worker 7: Oh Lau, a friend looking for a job? '''Lau the G: '''Yup. A tip, don't tick him off. Worker 7: *Sweats a little nervously* Okay then, follow me. *Starts walking* 'Hank '*Smiling widely, he follows very silently behind him* ''The worker leads them into a room full of men with computers Worker 28: Hello Lau. Ah, a friend looking for work. Nice to meet ya *Puts hand out to shake Hank's* 'Lau the G: '''I WOULDN'T suggest you do that... Worker 28: ...Uh okay.. *Puts hand down* So what days do you think would fit you best? 'Hank '*Glares at him while grinning widely* Everyday Worker 28: Wow, no one has ever gotten that much work. *Sits down and looks at computer* Uh huh. Ah yes. You guys might enjoy this. A poweful clan of Kung Fu battlers with ki just like you guys need to be taken out. They are a deadly group of samurais also. Their dojo is a little bit outside Goat City. *Hands Lau a paper reading this Kanji: タイガー一族* That's the mark on their dojo. Think you guys can take em out? '''Lau the G: '''Take em out??? *Grins* Their blood will go so far down the soil that nothing will be able to grow out of there. Ready Hank? *Grins* 'Hank 'Ready... *Smiling* '''Lau the G: '*ITs away* 'Hank '*Does the same* Lau and Hank come back a few hours later. Worker 28: Back already huh? 'Lau the G: '''That was too easy! Worker 28: I've been trying to get people to kill those guys for weeks. *Laughs* Haha, I shoulda gave it to you a while ago! *Drops a case on the floor and it opens, revealing much Zeni* '''Lau the G: '*Grins* NICE! 'Hank '*Smiles* I think you'll be glad we work here. 'Lau the G: '*Sits down and counts money quickly* Hahahahahaha! MONAY! *Takes half and puts it in a bag then hands Hank the case with the other half of the money* 'Hank '''I like this job hehehehe. '''Lau the G: '''I look forward to working with you Hank. *Grins then scratches head* But you DID destroy my house, but no hard feeling about that I guess. 'Hank 'Hehehe please, you're rich, you can rebuild anyways. '''Lau the G: '''Speaking of that, I gotta continue rebuilding. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. *Grins widely then ITs away* 'Hank 'Hehe yeah whatever. New Enemy '''Lau the G: '*Arrives using IT* Worker 42: Lau, you're here. Where's Hank, or whatever his name is? 'Lau the G: '''Coming soon... I think... (._.) 'Hank '*Behind the worker grinning* Soon? Worker 42: *Startled then gulps* '''Lau the G: '''Speaking of the devil *Grins* Worker 42: Well there has been reports of a ship crashing down to Earth. It has to be forein, it's not like any other ship on Earth. '''Lau the G: '''Interesting. Worker 42: *Hands Lau a photo* Here's a quick image they took of the ship. Check it out, see what it's all about. 'Hank 'So what are we dealing with? Worker 42: For our sakes, nothing serious. '''Lau the G: '''Nothing serious? Then that takes the fun out of it! Worker 42: O_O Well this ship has been seen around the other side of Earth. '''Lau the G: '''Not a big deal with our Instant Transmission. I'm heading out now. *Puts index and middle finger on forehead* 'Hank '*Grabs Lau's shoulder* '''Lau the G: '*Grins* Too lazy to IT yourself? 'Hank '''Precisely *Smirks* '''Lau the G: '*ITs off* Less than a minute later 'Lau the G: '*Arrives at the crash site* Holy crap... *Sees a crater with a small pod in it* That power is huge... Ya feel that??? 'Hank '''Yes... ''A hand comes out of the pod 'Lau the G: '*Suspenseful look on face* 'Hank '*Indifferent look on face* ...Just get out already. '???: '*Comes out of ship. Is muscular, skin is red and has large wings with spikes all over body* '''Lau the G: Du fuq is that thing? O_O Hank 'A puppy, in comparison to me. '''Lau the G: '''Look at that huge dragon ball on his chest... It looks like the Namekian ones! What is going on? '???: '*Moves so fast that it is barely seen by teleporting in front of Lau quickly then punches him, then teleports back on the spot from before* '''Lau the G: '*Crashes into several buildings* 'Hank '...Strong puppy *Goes SSJ* '???: '''That one's power was a bug compared to mine. Maybe you will differ. '''Lau the G: '*Flies towards the two* I DID NOT LIKE THAT! *Throws a slash at the being* '???: '*Slash disintegrates on body* 'Lau the G: '*Shocked* what the hell are you?! '???: '''A dragon, that's all you need to know. 'Hank '''Hmm, Super Saiyan may not be enough *Goes SSJ2* '''Dragon: Hm, interesting. Your power level might just be a great match. But too bad it won't matter, my siblings are coming anyway. Lau the G: '"Siblings?" First, a Namekian Dragon Ball on his chest, then, he has siblings? *Thinks* Do you have... 6 siblings??? '''Dragon: '''Good guess. '''Lau the G: '''SO they all must have a Dragon Ball as well?! What does this mean?! '''Dragon: '''We were made from it. No need to explain, you'll die anyway. 'Hank '...Nah we won't *Goes SSJ3* '''Dragon: '''Your power... I might have to fuse with my siblings to finish you. '''Lau the G: '''Fuse??? COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?! ''All of a sudden more ships crash around the area 'Lau the G: '... Of course it can. 'Dragon: '*Communicating telepathically with siblings* Guys I can handle this area. Scatter around the planet and take care of the rest. '''Hank *Grins* Lau, full strength please. Lau the G: 'I hate having to but this is a situation where I can't hold back. *Charges Kaio-Ken* '''Dragon: '''Oh, there's more to you then meets the eye. *Grins* Make this fun fellas. '''Lau the G: '''Tell me... I like to know my enemie's names. Yours? '''Dragon: '...It's Hora Porunga. Just call me Hora. '''Hank Hank Lau the G: 'Name's Lau, buddy. *Swings sword at Hora* '''Hora Porunga: '*Dodging sword* Can't afford to let this sword hit me. Normal swords are like toothpicks but this one's special... Huh 'Lau the G: '''YOU CAN BET YOUR WINGS THEY ARE! *Thrusts sword at wings( '''Hora Porunga: '*Wings are fine* But no matter how strong it may be it's nothing against my wings. *Kicks Lau back then looks up at Hank* Your move??? 'Hank '*Smirks, then dissapears, reappears flying into him, mashing his fist into his side* 'Lau the G: '*rebounds then punches him in the same area* 'Hora Porunga: '''Not bad. *Spikes aura to push the two back* '''Lau the G: '''When he spiked his power... I got a taste of his energy... It's... unbelievable! Does he have any weakness?! *Thoughts: Could it be the Dragon Ball?* 'Hank *Smirks* Impressive, you survived, no matter. Hora Porunga: 'Not sure if I can say the same for you after this battle is over. '''Lau the G: '*Puts head down and thinks* ... *Chuckles then laughs hysterically* You have no idea how much you pissed me off! THE BEAST HAS FINALLY BROKE HIS CAGE! *Charges Kaio-Ken and it becomes more crimson and with red electricity* 'Hank '''My weak "twin" destroyed Mars. I can do much more. *Charges power, and ground rumbles, cracks form under him* '''Hora Porunga: '''Huh. Interesting *Intrigued by the two's power* 'Hank Yes, now please fight before I blow everything up out of boredom. Hora Porunga: 'Huh. I figured I'd do it for you. *Flies in the air and charges a small red ball electricuting with black lightning then it gets huge* '''Lau the G: '''SHIT! '''Hora Porunga: '*Throws it, destroying the whole city* '''Hank *Grins* Now I don't want to kill you, but I have no choice *Flies up in air, and draws hands to sides, charging energy* Lau the G: '*Escaped using IT then reappears* You're finished now!!! *Charges a Big Bang Attack* '''Hora Porunga: '''I'll take it. GIVE IT ALL YA GOT! 'Hank 'Final... '''Lau the G: '''BIG BANG... 'Hank 'FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires it* '''Lau the G: '''ATTACK! HAHAHAHAHA! *Fires it* '''Hora Porunga: '''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Tries to hold off the blasts* D.....DAMMIT! *Incinerated* '''Lau the G: '''Not as tough as I thought... *Flies down and grabs Namekian Dragon Ball* Hm... ''Without Hank or Lau noticing, small tiny pieces start gathering together '''Hank ...Hmm, I doubt it was that easy. Lau the G: '*Notices a pile of goo gathering* WHAT THE HELL! AGH! *Dragon Ball is pulled from hand and goes in the pile of goo* '''Hora Porunga: '*Regenerates* OK, no more games! *Charges power* You've pissed me off now!!!!!!! *Shakes the area* '''Hank *Grins and charges power* Hora Porunga: 'HAAAAAAAAAA *Fires a very large FPEW at the two* '''Lau the G: '''NO TIME FOR CHARGING! *Counters with a Final Crash* SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *Blasted back into buildings* '''Hora Porunga: '''NOW YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Charges at Hank* 'Hank *Flys at him and flips, kicking him into the ground, then fires a FPEW at him* Hora Porunga: '*Spins very fast to vaporize the blast* Are you kidding me? Were you trying to kill a fly? *Charges a blast then teleports in front of Hank* Eat it. *fires a large blast in Hank's face* '''Lau the G: '*Left side of shirt ripped* Heh. Bastard. *Uses Kaio-Ken and charges a Final Crash* FINALLLLLL *Puts lots of power into blast* 'Hora Porunga: '''Are you kidding me? Learn from your friend's mistakes. '''Lau the G: '*ITs right in front of Hora* 'Hora Porunga: '''OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII '''Lau the G: '''CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Fires it in Hora's face* '''Hora Porunga: '*Covered in bruises* Grah... *Backs up* 'Lau the G: '''Better than nothing. 'Hank *Face burned, he flys at him, kicking his lower spine* Lau the G: '*Starts punching at Hora* 'Hank *Fades away and uses Tri-Beam* Lau the G: 'Heh, haven't use that one in a while. *Flies beside Hank and fires own Tri-Beam, making them combine* '''Hora Porunga: '*Hit* Dammit! At this rate I'll need my siblings! '''Hank '''Keep him distracted *Uses IT* '''Lau the G: What the hell?! Okay, leave me with the Dragon that's at least 10 times stronger than me! *Fires rapid blasts at Hora* Hora Porunga: '*Walking towards Lau slowly while deflecting blasts with wings* Hehehehehe. ''Maniacal laughter from far away slowly nears 'Hora Porunga: '''Oh shit... *Wraps body around wings* 'Hank *A mere blur is seen as he impacts Hora with a Big Bang Attack in hand at an incredible speed, a massive crater forms and a blinding massive blast occurs* Lau the G: '*Covers face* Oh shit... '''Hora Porunga: '*regenerates again slowly* You...YOUUUUU! *Charges power and body glows* BROTHERS AND SISTERS! GIVE ME YOUR POWER!!!!!!!!!! 'Hank '*Trips beside Lau laughing hysterically* HE MAD NOW!! HAHAHAHAHA! 'Lau the G: '... PFFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 'Hora Porunga: '*Keeps charging* 'Hank '''Ooh fun, let's use our full potential or the Z-Fighters will arrive in time to steal the fun. In fact... Lau, gather energy. I know you're capable of it. *Charges power* '''Hora Porunga: '*A Dragon Ball heads towards me and it goes in my glowing body* 'Lau the G: '...What the hell??? Could he possibly be FUSING??? 'Hora Porunga: '*Combines with more Dragon Balls that fly in from a large distance* 'Hank '...I'll tell you this, his siblings are weaker now. We get to deal with the most powerful of them. *Grins* 'Jack '*Lands beside the two, forming a crater, then stands up* ...Hey 'Hank AGH NOT YOU, GET OUT OF HERE! ' 'Jack '...Nah, help will be needed to take care of him. 'Hora Porunga: '*Fuses with all dragon balls* HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *Makes a large explosion* 'Jack '*Smirks* This should be good. 'Hank '''Not anymore... *Frowning* '''Hora Porunga: '*Glowing very much* 'Lau the G: '*Blocks face* Dammit... 'and Jack '*Staring dead on* 'Hora Porunga: '*Has gotten very tall and very muscular and spikes and wings get bigger* You have pushed me to do this... Get ready for your end... *Looks at Lau* You'll go first. *Moves in less then a second towards Lau then moves back to same spot from before* 'Lau the G: '*Hit far to several buildings and they all fall down and crash* 'Hora Porunga: '*Looks at Jack* Will you be next? 'Hank '*Facepalms* The idiot should have done as I said and gathered energy. 'Jack '...No not really *Goes SSJ3* '''Porunga Fight all you want, in the end you'll still die! -teleports in front of Jack, hitting him in the face- Jack '*Hit in the face, he drop kicks Hora, then uses IT* 'Hank '*Smirks, then teleports at a distance behind Hora and fires a Big Bang Attack* 'Porunga -uses a explosive wave against the Big Bang, then fires a FPEW at Hank- Hank '*Narrowly dodges it, then uses IT as well* 'Aphida, & Jacqueline -appear with IT- Porunga Oh, what? More bugs to crush? Bear I suppose you'd be Nirvana's big brother? Porunga Wha-WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?! 'Jacqueline '''Left her in the dust *Smiling* Don't worr- 'and Jack '*Appear on opposite sides of Hora* '''FLASHHH!!!!!!!!!! '*They each release a powerful Final Flash at Hora*